Bowling (sport)
.]] Bowling is one of the sports featured in Wii Sports, Wii Sports Resort and Wii Sports Club. Bowling Wii Sports Bowling is similar to normal Bowling. The player attempts to knock down 10 pins with a ball. The player has 10 attempts with 2 shots in each. There are two throwing styles, automatic and manual. For automatic, you need to just hold the B button and swing the Wii Remote to throw the ball. While manual, the player has to press and hold the B button to throw, and then let go of the button when you're ready to throw. Like Golf, this game is the only way to play against someone in multiplayer. Any of the pre-made Miis from the game, along with any Miis the player has created, or from the Wii Parade are frequently seen in other lanes even with 100 Miis. Bowling is held in the Bowling Alley. Also in Wii Sports Resort, if the Bowling ball is rolled backward, the Miis in the seats jump while spinning around then briefly look at the Bowling ball while yelling "Ah!". The maximum score achievable is 300. Bowling Ball Colors *Blue (Player 1) *Red (Player 2) *Green (Player 3) *Yellow (Player 4) Usually, player 1 will get the blue ball, player 2 will get the red one, player 3 will get the green one, and player 4 will get the yellow one. You can also change your ball color by holding down the control pad before the game starts. Names of Consecutive Strikes 1. Strike 2. Double Strike 3. '''Turkey '''4. Fourth 5. Fifth 6. Six-Pack 7. Seven-Pack 8. Eight in a row 9. Nine in a row 10. Ten in a row 11. Eleven in a row 12. Perfect Wii Sports Resort In Wii Sports Resort, there are two additional modes besides the normal one: 100-Pin Game and Spin Control. 100-Pin Game is like normal Bowling, but with 100 pins instead of 10. The maximum score that is achievable is 3000. Spin Control is normal Bowling, but with barriers. How these barriers are placed depends on how well the player bowls. See Bowling Stamps for the stamps that can be earned. Easter Eggs *When you pull the Wii Remote backward and let go before swinging it forward, you can surprise the audience in the background by making them spin. *When you go all the way to the edge of the lane and throw hard enough, you can throw the bowling ball into another person's lane, making the audience laugh. *In Wii Sports, during the "Power Throws" bowling activity on the training menu, there is a way to hit all of the pins for the last few rounds. Go all the way to the edge of the lane to the point where the bowling ball will sit on top of the lane. Then throw it in an angle where it won't fall off. A big explosion will occur and all the pins will fall. **This is also called the "Secret Strike" in Wii Sports Resort and Wii Sports Club. **'However, some players consider this method as cheating.' Trivia *This was shown on Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel, where Alvin and Toby Seville played bowling on Wii Sports. When Alvin tried to swing the Wii Remote, he accidentally broke the TV by throwing it. *Holding the control pad in one direction before playing the game will make you play with a different colored ball (up for blue, left for red, down for green, and right for yellow). *You can throw the ball into another person's lane. In Wii Sports, the crowd will laugh, but in Wii Sports Resort, the crowd will exclaim in surprise. *All three modes of WSR Bowling have the stamp "Pin Dropper". *When you become a Pro, your bowling ball will be decorated with stars. Category:Wii Sports Club Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Sports Category:Wii Sports Sports Category:Wii Sports Resort Sports Category:Wii Category:Wii U